


Heart Break

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella deals with heartbreak by ignoring it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Break

The radio plays a sad song as she takes another sip from her drink. Any other night she wouldn't sit up in bedroom drinking herself into a stupor, but after hearing Robert tell her that he wanted to marry someone else she needed to shut herself away. 

Neither Robert or Hyde had ever made her any promises, but still, after all, the times they came to her when there was trouble she thought maybe that she meant something to one of them.

She's trying to pretend that it doesn't hurt because that's what Bella does when her heart breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Who watched last night's episode? 
> 
> I never trusted Lily from the beginning.


End file.
